


Sueño recurrente (Fictober 2019 - Día 15)

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M, Witches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: No importaba cuántas veces intentaba alejar las pesadillas o los remedios que usase para evitarlas, siempre volvían. Cuando cerraba los ojos podía ver a la multitud aclamando su muerte, pidiendo justicia por un crimen que no había cometido.#Fictober2019: Día 15. Witch





	Sueño recurrente (Fictober 2019 - Día 15)

_Los sueños son cosas incorpóreas, como la niebla misma_

No importaba cuántas veces intentaba alejar las pesadillas o los remedios que usase para evitarlas, siempre volvían. Cuando cerraba los ojos podía ver a la multitud aclamando su muerte, pidiendo justicia por un crimen que no había cometido. Sentía el fuego quemarle vivo, las llamas ascendiendo por su cuerpo y devorando lo que encontraba a su paso. Era incapaz de desatarse, el dolor, que había causado la traición de sus vecinos y del hombre al que le había entregado su corazón, le había debilitado por completo. Impotente, contemplaba a quienes ansiaban su muerte, buscando entre la multitud a su discípulo que le observaba con los ojos anegados por las lágrimas. Iba a morir dejándole completamente solo y solo deseaba haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir a su lado, para terminar de enseñarle todo lo que sabía.

— ¡Muerte a la bruja! —Gritó su pueblo, los vecinos a los que tanto había ayudado desde que se mudó.

Quería gritarles que no era una bruja, decirles que estaban equivocados, pero la voz se había quedado atrapada en su interior. Los bosques, las casas y la plaza le resultaban tan familiares como si hubiese vivido allí y paseado por sus calles. El sentimiento de traición y el dolor que le producía el fuego parecía tan real como si realmente hubiese ocurrido y él hubiese sido presa del miedo de su pueblo. _«Es una pesadilla, es solo una pesadilla»,_ se repetía una y otra vez tratando de no gritar, de no sucumbir al profundo pánico que sentía. _«Voy a despertarme, voy a despertarme»_, se decía cerrando los ojos con fuerza y rezando para que acabase de una vez. Al final, incapaz de evitarlo por más tiempo, su voz salía en un lamento lleno de dolor.

— ¡Minghao!¡Despierta!¡Es una pesadilla!¡Minghao, vuelve conmigo! —La voz de Mingyu, como cada noche que aquel sueño regresaba, era lo único que le hacía despertar.

Se abrazaba a su cuerpo con manos temblorosas, llorando incontrolablemente y sintiendo el sudor empapando su cuerpo. Paciente, su amigo esperaba a que su respiración regresase a la normalidad sin dejar de acariciar su espalda. Poco después, Wonwoo entraba en la habitación con una taza de té caliente y esperaba a que los latidos de su corazón dejasen de resonar con tanta fuerza. Permanecían a su lado sin quejarse, escuchando sus sollozos y abrazándole para darle toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba, hasta que Minghao volvía a relajarse y se separaba de ellos.

— Lo siento, otra vez os he despertado —Se disculpó con un susurro, sus manos se movían inquietas sobre las sábanas.

— ¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que ves? Quizás podamos ayudarte —Le aconsejó Wonwoo, la voz de la razón en aquella extraña pareja que formaban sus amigos—. Hablar de mis pesadillas me ayuda.

— Estoy en una pira, atado y esperando a mi condena. La gente no deja de gritarme que quieren verme muerto, que soy una bruja y debo pagar por mis pecados —Se tapa la cara con las manos, desesperado e impotente por no ser capaz de lidiar él solo con sus problemas—. Me queman vivo y duele, es como si pudiese sentirlo en mi propia piel. Lo peor de todo es que no quiero escapar, me quedo allí, mirando como disfrutan de mi sufrimiento y deseo que la muerte llegue cuanto antes porque me han traicionado. Todo a mi alrededor es familiar.

Mingyu y Wonwoo se miran, preocupados. Llevan meses acudiendo a su habitación, consolando a su amigo. Creían que había sido culpa de su ruptura con Soonyoung, pero, se habían convertido en amigos solucionando su relación y las pesadillas seguían ahí, atormentándole cada noche y volviéndose más frecuentes. No sabían como ayudarle ni siquiera las pastillas habían logrado apaciguar su sueño como si alguien quisiese que continuasen y luchase contra ellos que trataban de evitarlas. Después de escuchar su confesión, la preocupación aumentó considerablemente.

— Estoy perdiendo la cabeza ¿Verdad? — Preguntó al ver que sus amigos se quedaban callados.

— Eh, eso no es así —Mingyu volvió a abrazarle y besó su cabeza con dulzura. Desde que se conocían, Minghao había pasado de ser un simple amigo para convertirse en el hermano que nunca tuvo. Verle así le partía el corazón—. Es solo un sueño y vamos a buscar una solución para que puedas descansar como dios manda ¿De acuerdo? —Hizo una pausa para pensar en algo que les pudiese ayudar provisionalmente—. Hablaremos con Jeonghan, quizás él sepa como ayudarte. 

— ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? Convirtió a Joshua en un árbol para curarle y, a mi, las manzanas me sientan mal —Bromeó Minghao sintiéndose un poco mejor después de hablar con la pareja—. ¿Sabéis? Seríais unos padres increíbles —Les comentó inocentemente. Hace días, mientras buscaba los artículos impresos que Mingyu se había dejado en casa, había descubierto los panfletos de adopción en el escritorio y sabía que sus amigos habían empezado a darle vueltas a la idea de formar una familia.

— Ya veremos —Se encogió de hombros antes de levantarse de la cama y recoger la infusión que Wonwoo había preparado—. ¿Estarás bien? —Preguntó, indeciso, no quería dejarle solo.

— Lo estaré, id a dormir y descansad —Les despidió con rapidez.

Cuando se quedó solo en la oscuridad, seguía sin sentirse bien. Las terribles sensaciones que le había dejado la pesadilla se habían establecido en su interior y no podía desprenderse de ellas. Incapaz de dormir de nuevo, abrió su ordenador y comenzó a escribir. Aprovecharía la noche para adelantar artículos para su sección y tal vez, cuando estuviese lo suficientemente agotado, podría cerrar los ojos sin temor a soñar.

Sin embargo, las pesadillas eran tan incontrolables como la niebla y una vez más, al quedarse dormido, todo comenzó de nuevo. No importaba cuántas veces intentaba alejar las pesadillas o los remedios que usase para evitarlas, siempre volvían. Cuando cerraba los ojos podía ver a la multitud aclamando su muerte, pidiendo justicia por un crimen que no había cometido.

— ¡Muerte a la bruja!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenos días! 
> 
> Aquí podemos ver la conexión con el capítulo "Maldito" que acababa con alguien teniendo una pesadilla con la quema de brujas. Como era de esperar por eso de que el Junhao existe en este fictober, el del sueño recurrente no era otro que Minghao.
> 
> El próximo día no habrá Seventeen y aparecerá una otp diferente (aún estoy pensándolo, quizás un Baekren o un Chanbaek). Me gustaría intercalar historias a parte que se den en la ciudad (en tiempos diferentes) y que se alejen de los 13 miembros que aparecen recurrentemente.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> P.D: La frase del principio es de Stephen King


End file.
